


Everything is You

by imhellaqueer



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa ss 2017 gift, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellaqueer/pseuds/imhellaqueer
Summary: My little ficlet for @sentientaltype!! I hope you enjoy it, and I wish you the very best Christmas!!- From your secret santa :)





	Everything is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentientaltype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientaltype/gifts).



“Come _on_.”

 

“ _Wait_.” Clarke runs her fingers through her hair tentatively, staring ever so sharply at the ornament in front of her. It would not budge. She had been trying to put up the damn Christmas tree for an hour, and nothing was going her way. _Nothing._

Lexa swiftly grabs the bauble, and delicately places it onto a different tree branch. “See?” Her eyes float back onto Clarke’s and there is something ever so irritating about the way they lurk onto hers with the slightest bit of mockery; that it sets her off on another rant.

 

 _“Listen,_ you.” She marches past Lexa abruptly and starts throwing the rest of whatever is floundering on the floor into a cardboard box. “You have done nothing absolutely to help me the past hour, so do not bother rushing me right now, okay?”

 

Her feet stray her to the kitchen, tending to the Turkey and feeling her own rage emanate off of her. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to scuttle behind her, and she feels it then – fingers tucking her hair behind her ear. She knows then, that all her anger would crumble to dust in that moment.

 

Clarke’s eyes lift towards Lexa’s, and she’s right, because she absolutely does crumble.

 

Perhaps it was because Lexa was the only thing that remained still whilst the whole world spun out of control, or just because she simply adored the girl. Whatever it was, she was crumbling, just like she crumbled the very first time. The very first look.

 

“I didn’t mean to rush you, you know that, right?” Lexa’s eyes are genuine here, eyebrows furrowed and Clarke wants to brush her own hands around her face and kiss her endlessly. There is too much good in Lexa, even for silly things like this. “I just really want to show you something before everyone comes.”

 

Her curiosity is peaked now; “Oh?”

 

Lexa smiles then, weaving their hands together, and drags her across the house into their bedroom.

 

“Wait there.”

 

Clarke wonders whatever had gotten into her girlfriend, but realises she is soon to find out.

 

“So,” Lexa emerges from a corner with a box in her hands, the most adorable Christmas wrapping surrounding it. “This is just my way of showing you how much I appreciate everything; us moving together in the last month, spending and hosting our first Christmas together…” She pauses for a second, “ _You_.” She scratches the back of her head nervously, as Clarke begins to unwrap her present. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

Her eyes are watering the second she gets a glimpse of what she sees before her.

 

A photo collage of her and her father – even older pictures of him as a kid; waft through her eyes. This is the most she has seen of him in years, the most she has _processed_ of him in years. The rest of the box contains a small pen-drive and a beautiful necklace she is almost sure she has seen before.

 

“What is all of this?” Clarke stares at Lexa, absolutely bewildered.

 

Lexa sighs, “It always left me a little confused when you used to tell me that your father had left you very little, and that you barely had any photos together.” She sits next to Clarke on their bed, and exhales roughly. “I spoke to your mum and together we found an abundance of photos in your backyard, hidden away somewhere – and in the process, we ended up finding his will too.”

Clarke doesn’t know what to think in this moment. She doesn’t know if she can breathe.

 

“I had a look through it and found out he had left you a video for this very day, and this very necklace.” She smiles, “It’s a goodbye, but also a beginning. That’s what he writes there at least, but somehow the pen drive got a little damaged.”

 

Something inside of her breaks as she hears this.

 

“What?” Her sullen voice cannot be hidden away right now.

 

However, Lexa’s kind eyes never let her down, and she is right back to smiling. “Me and Anya worked hard to retrieve most of the data on it, and it was a success – so this is the new pen-drive, but with the same video.” Her lips part quickly, “I didn’t watch any of it.”

 

“And the necklace?”

 

“Family heirloom.” Her fingers trace the necklace carefully, and she wonders how she could feel so much in such a little amount of time. “He loved you, he wanted you to know that his love will stretch out through the generations – and that somehow he’d always be with you, if only on your neck.” She chuckles a bit as she says this, and Clarke is hit with the secure realisation that nothing will ever stop her from loving this girl.

 

“You are absolutely brilliant, Lexa.” There are tears in her eyes as she pulls her into an embrace, and she finds herself caring less and less whether she cries all her tears on Lexa – she doesn’t care at all. “Absolutely _brilliant_.”

 

“I’m just the messenger.”

 

Clarke pulls away, and cups Lexa’s face with both of her hands, squeezing lightly. “No, you’re not.” She’s smiling uncontrollably now. “You are everything.”

 

Lexa’s smile tells her all the things she doesn’t have to say to Clarke. There is so much between them, interlocking them, breathing them in. She loves everything they have. She loves her.

 

Her hands pull out something on top of the both of them, and Clarke shakes her head in disbelief.

 

“I believe you owe me a kiss.”

 

“That’s parsley, Lexa.”

 

“Shh.” Lexa frowns, and pulls her in for a kiss anyway. Like tasting life, itself, from the edge of one’s seat.

 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

 

Clarke kisses Lexa’s forehead softly, and looks right back at her.

 

“Merry Christmas Lexa.”  


And everything is where it should be, when it should be.


End file.
